DMV
by Echo1317
Summary: I want to go to Paris!" "And how do you propose we get there?" "A portal." "There arn't anymore portals in New York." "There's one at the DMV." Post-Glass one-shot.


This is a cross over with the CW show Reaper, kind of. It's just a little quip that popped into my head when I had to go to the DMV with my mom. I thought it was ok, so I decided to post it.

* * *

It was just another lazy afternoon at the Institute- it seemed , in fact, that lazy afternoons were all there had been since Valentine was defeated. Most of New York was quiet and still demon-wise, and the Shadowhunters were restless. No demons meant no demon hunting, and no demon hunting meant make overs, shopping, and various other forms of torture from Isabelle.

"I'm so BORED!" Isabelle complained frustratedly, drawing out the word. She paced back and forth in front of the couch, her high black heels clicking against the dirty tile floor. Jace, Alec, and Clary watched her with uninterested curiosity, if that makes any sense at all, from the puffy, yellow 70's era couch while Magnus lounged lazily on an unlatching blue chair, innocently examining his glittery finger nails.

"I want to go to Paris!" Isabelle declared, turning on her heel to look directly at Alec. It appeared that she expected her brother to get her half way across the globe.

"How do you propose we get there?" Jace asked her, one eyebrow raised, "We have no money. And I am not going to swim across the Atlantic just so you can get a baguette." Isabelle thought for a moment before answering.

"A portal," She stated stubbornly. Alec shook his head.

"There aren't anymore portals in New York," He reminded her gently. This seemed to throw her for a minute. She frowned.

"Ahem!"

All eyes turned toward Magnus. He looked up from his fingers, smiling deviously. Alec's face was visibly paler, as if he knew what Magnus was going to say. The warlock just grinned at him.

"There's one at the DMV."

* * *

The group of 6 misfits (Clary had called Simon) stood outside the Brooklyn Department of Motor Vehicles. Magnus led the way inside the uncharacteristically almost empty building, where one of the window operators stirred at the sight of them. She was a middle aged looking woman, with fading red hair and deep set wrinkles. The woman glared at Magnus, who waved his fingers at her playfully. She motioned for him to come to her station, and he casually waltzed over, his friends in tow.

"What do you want, Downworlder?" She hissed. Magnus smirked.

"Now, now, Gladys," He said, "Let's play nice, shall we? You still owe me one."

Gladys glared at him, but didn't turn away. She leaned on the counter, her arms crossed. She brought on hand up to her forehead, brushing her bangs aside. Clary gasped.

"What's wrong, girly?" Gladys sneered, "You never seen a demon before?"

"Technically, darling, you're one of Satan's minions. You can call yourself a demon, but it doesn't really make you one," Magnus reminded her. She shrugged, still eyeing Clary curiously. "Now about that favor."

Gladys's smirk disappeared as she turned back to Magnus. She scowled.

"We need the portal," Magnus stated. Gladys shook her head no.

"That's for official business _only_," She said sourly. Magnus sighed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned forward and whispered menacingly.

"You are a part of Hell's uprising," He said, narrowing his green cat's eyes, "I have connections, Gladys. Should your name suddenly appear on your master's desk…" He shrugged, leaning back. "You might find yourself with a one way ticket back to an eternity in solitary confinement."

Gladys paled as Magnus finished. She disappeared from behind the counter, then opened a door to their right. They hurried through it, following her to one of the infrequently used back rooms. Other than a small set of wooden doors on the opposite wall, the room was empty. Clary wondered if the mundanes could even see the door to the room, or if there was a glamour on it.

"Alright," Gladys mumbled, "Go ahead. I'll have to lock up after you."

"Thank you, dear," Magnus drawled, touching Gladys's arm lightly. She flinched away as if the warlock's touch had shocked her. He didn't seem to notice. Magnus stepped forward and flung the doors open. Mist swirled dramatically before them, and Isabelle walked to the portal. She thought of the Eiffel Tower, the clear blue sky, the smell of the city at dusk. She dove head first into the mist, and she was gone. Alec went next, who was followed by Magnus. He was holding on tightly to Simon's wrist so that they wouldn't get separated, since Simon didn't know exactly where they were going.

"Shall we?" Jace asked Clary, holding out his hand to her. She nodded readily. The pair were swallowed up by the portal.

Gladys rolled her eyes_. Filthy Shadowhunters._ She locked the door to the room behind her. As she turned to go back to her window, she was stopped by a man in a black suit. His hair was black, peppered with grey, and his eyes were blue like the ocean. He smiled down at her, a wicked, Hell-ish smile. Gladys's eyes widened. No. He couldn't have found out so quickly. This couldn't be happening…

"Gladys," The Devil said playfully, "You've been a naughty girl."

* * *

I know that Reaper takes place in Washington, not New York, but I came up with an excuse to get around that! Gladys was transferred to Washington because of this little incident. Oh yeah, I'm good. :P JK, but I thought that was a pretty good excuse.

I am thinking of doing a whole big crossover story with The Mortal Instruments and Reaper, but I have no idea what it would be about. Would anybody be interested in reading it if I did put it up? Review please!

-Echo1317


End file.
